Never Let Me Go
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Isabela never did complicated, and complicated is what it had become. Can Hawke get Isabela to realize the truth before she loses her forever? Has Isabela finally found a place other than the sea to call her home? And what is she hiding from Hawke .DOES NOT FOLLOW A SPECIFIC PLOT IN THE GAME. Dragon Age 2. Rated M for later chapters. Will contain Femslash content. Isabela/Ha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: I just got into the Dragon Age Universe. So this story is a new one for me. This is based in the Dragon Age 2 game. I named my Hawke, Amara. And she is a ginger. I love Isabela, she is one of my favorites in the game, and I always ended up with her during the game play. So that being said, there is no specific plot, but it is after Hawke loses her mother. Please read and Review, no hatters or flamers. You have been warned.

Isabela sat at the water's edge, her bare feet kissed by the water as it was pushed up from the ocean and onto to the beach. Her gaze focused on the sunrise on the horizon. She sighed and ran her hand through her tousled brown hair. She never meant for things to go this far, she didn't do love and she didn't do complicated, but complicated is what it had become. She sighed again and put her head on her knees, trying to master herself. She never cried, but in light of everything that had been happening over the last few months, she never had an opportunity to stop and absorb anything, and now it was all sinking in for her. Her tears of frustration worsened because she was in love, and there was no getting around that.

"I knew that would find you here." A voice said from behind her.

She didn't look up but continued to cry silently into her calloused knees. Hawke came and sat down beside her lover, perplexed, Isabela never outright ignored her.

"Isa? Are you alright?" Amara asked looking over at her lover concerned.

"Yes." Isabella said looking up finally, her voice thick with emotion.

Her eyes were red and puffy, but Hawke knew that if she asked, she wouldn't get a straight answer as to what was bothering her lover, so she just looked out onto the horizon tyring to find the right words to say.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Amara asked trying to start with some light conversation.

Isabela wasn't much of a talker about deep feelings and love and Hawke knew that if she talked about something that interested the ex-ship captain that she could turn the odds back into her favor. Usually she could change the subject at top speed and steer Isabela into a different conversation with ease, but this, she knew that it would be difficult to get away from. She wanted to talk about what was happening to them, and figure out where they stood as far as their relationship.

"What is?" Isabela asked her voice thick with tears.

"The Ocean." Hawke replied.

"It is the only place that I have ever felt at peace." Isabela said flatly.

"And now?" Amara asked a little too anxiously.

Isabela didn't answer; she just continued to look out at the ocean. The clear blue water, the salt air on her heated skin, the sound of the waves breaking against the shore, all of it, it was home. A place she never thought that she could leave willingly, a place that she could escape the troubles of the world. At the helm of the ship, in control, Isabela didn't like to be in a situation where she couldn't control anything. But the sea was unforgiving, un yielding, you can't control the sea, she does what she wants and you either go with it, or you die. Isabela had never been a rational person, she was an impulsive creature, she acted without thinking, and she had wondered if she had rushed into things with Amara too fast, and gave her the wrong impression. Their first kiss had been intense and one thing led to another, and they were in bed together. Isabela had felt something stir deep in her belly after that night, because for the first time, she hadn't just slept with a stranger, and she hadn't done it out of personal need to get off.

"I can't answer that Amara." Isabela said after a few agonizingly quiet minutes.

Amara sighed and blinked back the hot tears that were flooding her eyes. She hated this, crying all the time. But she was painfully in love with the ex-Captain and she was having a hard time dealing with the possibility that her feelings were one sided. What was worse, she knew that Isabela would run if things got too intense, and she couldn't risk losing one of her best friends. Things had gotten out of control so fast and both women had a difficult time processing what was happening between them.

"Look this is all new to me, I haven't been…well in the past…oh just forget it." Isabela said getting to her feet.

Amara looked up at Isabela, the tears she saw down her face were a sign, her heart constricted with hope, but it was short lived because Isabela walked away leaving Amara sitting there to watch the sunrise alone. Amara sighed in frustration, sometimes the Pirate was more trouble than she was worth, but she knew that deep down, the need for her was too strong to fight.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long.

Never Let Me Go: Chapter 2

Isabela walked back to High Town fully intending to get her things and leave. To leave and never look back, it was getting too intense too fast and she wasn't sure if she could deal with it now, but she ran into Merrill on the way back to Hawke's estate.

"Isabela!" Merrill shouted excitedly running up to the Pirate.

"Hey Kitten. Nice to see you out and about so early." Isabela said warmly greeting the elf.

Merrill blushed; she was always intimidated by Isabela's sexual energy even if they weren't lovers or in a situation like that. Isabela had a way of making her feel comfortable and at ease. Which was a new feeling for the young mage, she was always so used to being an outcast, even within her own clan.

"I never see you out this early, why are you barefoot?" Merrill asked looking the Pirate up and down.

"I um…I am staying with Amara…I just went down to the beach for a little bit, but I am heading out as soon as I get my stuff…I have a lot to do today." Isabela replied a little uncomfortably.

Merrill's radar went off. She knew that Isabela was going to run.

"Can I buy you a drink at the Hanged Man? You look like you need to talk." Merrill asked.

"Sure Kitten, let me go get my stuff yeah?" Isabela replied walking in the direction of the Hawke estate.

Merrill and Isabela walked back to Amara's estate in silence. Amara wasn't home so Isabela quickly ran up the stairs, put on her boots, tied her bandana around her tousled hair and picked up her swords, but left her rucksack behind. If this wasn't a clear indication of her intentions she didn't know what was.

Once she was ready the two women walked down into Low Town and into the Hanged Man. Merrill bought the drinks and they sat down at a table in the corner away from eavesdroppers.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Isabela asked breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them.

Merrill blushed and took a long swig of her whiskey, looking away from Isabela's intense amber eyes.

"I…I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be afraid of your feelings for Amara…that you should embrace them…" Merrill blurted out before she could stop herself.

Isabela choked on her whiskey and stared wide eyed at the Mage. She hadn't realized that it was so obvious. Sure they flirted and all that, but Isabela flirted with everyone.

"What…the…oh Maker help me…" Isabela whispered putting her head in her hands.

Merrill got up from her spot across the table and sat next to Isabela, putting a thin arm around her shaking shoulders. Isabela had started to cry again.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset…Oh Maker, I am such an idiot." Merrill said.

"No Kitten…I am the idiot. You just told me the truth is all." Isabela said recovering, wiping the tears from her amber eyes as she met the jade eyes of the Dalish Mage.

"Sometimes I have a habit of pointing out the obvious, it tends to get me into trouble most of the time." Merrill said softly.

"And it is a gift that shouldn't be underestimated. Sometimes people need to hear the truth even if it does hurt their feelings." Isabela said seriously.

Merrill smiled and took her arm back, finishing her drink; she sat back across from Isabela, a glum expression on her thin face.

"But you really should tell her…Amara…she…I can see it, I haven't known any of you very long but I can tell how much you two love one another. Even if it started out as casual sex…" Merrill said.

"Casual…it is anything but casual now…" Isabela muttered into her whiskey.

Merrill blushed. She knew that the Rivaini was a competent lover, from all the stories she had heard from Isabela herself, but of course she could have been exaggerating a little. Amara had let a thing or two slip from time to time, and Merrill guessed that most of the stories were true. After all Isabela had been brought up in a brothel.

"Well it seems serious. I mean I have had very few lovers…so I can't say much on the subject. But I have been in love before, and this is love." Merrill said.

"Come on Kitten, I doubt you have had very few lovers." Isabela said genuinely surprised.

"Oh it's true. I was too disciplined in learning my magic that I didn't go through all those teenage hormones and such. Maker knows that I should have just gone with them instead of ignoring them…my first time was horrible." Merrill said.

Isabela chuckled in her husky voice, smiling at the elf, who in turn, blushed profusely.

"Do tell!" Isabela exclaimed leaning forward.

"Well…It was with the Keeper's son…" Merrill started.

"What?! You shagged the Keeper's son?! Your teacher?!" Isabela exclaimed.

Merrill blushed. She had never talked about this to anyone before, she never had any friends.

"Yes…" Merrill replied.

Isabel laughed and thumped the table with her fist. Merrill blushed even harder.

"Stop it Isabela!" Merrill shrieked.

"I'm sorry Kitten, but I can just imagine it!" Isabela said sobering a little.

"Well we were just too caught up in the moment to realize that we had an audience in the woods…Maker they never let me live it down. Apparently my face as I orgasm is hilarious." Merrill said trying to gloss over the awkward recollection.

"I'd like to see that." Isabela said smiling.

"Oh stop it…you're with Amara." Merrill said blushing.

"Yes, I suppose I am…but it's just casual…" Isabela said shrugging.

Merrill put down her goblet and looked at Isabela disapprovingly.

"You have to stay true to her." Merrill said quietly.

"I know Kitten, believe me I know." Isabela replied standing.

"Where are you going?" Merrill asked.

"No where, thanks for the drink Kitten." Isabela said standing.

Merrill didn't know what to make of Isabela's departure. She was flirty in the beginning, but once she mentioned monogamy Isabela became uncomfortable. Merrill figured that was a demon that the Pirate queen had to over come before she could fully commit to Amara.

"Hey Daisy." A man's voice said from behind the elf.

"Oh, hey Varric." Merrill said.

"What's up? Why are you sitting all alone?" He asked sitting down across from her.

"I was having a drink with Isabela, but I think I made her uncomfortable, and she left." Merrill replied.

"_You _make the Rivaini uncomfortable?" Varric asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah, we were talking about her and Amara…and well I mentioned the subject of monogamy and I think that made her uncomfortable." Merrill replied.

"Ah, I see, well I can see why she left, it's a pretty touchy subject for her…I have heard stories from men and women at the Blooming Rose…" Varric said.

"You visit the Blooming Rose? I thought that you and Bianca…were exclusive?" Merrill asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah well, sometimes I stray…but she knows that I will always put her first." He said patting his crossbow affectionately.

Merrill laughed.

"I should get going; I have to meet Anders in Dark Town." Merrill said standing.

"See you around Daisy." Varric said raising a hand in farewell.

Merrill waved and made her way out of the Hanged Man and down the street towards Dark Town.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Okay here it is! Sorry that it has taken so long! I hope this doesnt disapoint!

Never Let Me Go: Chapter 3

Isabela left the Hanged man and wandered through Low Town looking through the various booths and talking to a few people. She couldn't believe that she had just left Merrill like that, but she couldn't stand talking about monogamy. It always made her uncomfortable. Though she was sure that Amara was worried about it, she didn't have the best reputation after all. She shook the thoughts from her head as she arrived at her destination, it wouldn't do good to dwell on such matters at the moment.

The Viscount's keep wasn't very busy today. Mostly guards and noblemen stood around talking to one another about various matters that didn't in the least bit concern the pirate. She ignored the low whistles and cat calls that she received as she made her way down to the barracks; she hoped that her quarry would be there.

"No that isn't enough! We need more men and a longer patrol of the Wounded Coast if we are to catch these bandits. I will not have another shipment of supplies be stolen; I will not be made out to be some kind of fool." Aveline said slamming her fist on her desk.

The Templar stepped back; he had never seen the Guard Captain so angry before. But there was little he could do about it; Knight Commander Meredith wasn't so courteous when it came to the basic guards of the city.

"I am sorry Captain, but I can't go against my orders. I will put in a word and perhaps that may be enough to convince her to add a Templar or two to your nightly patrols of the Wounded Coast." The Templar said.

"Well if that is the best that you can do, I guess I will take it then. Thank you." Aveline said extending her hand.

He took it and left the office leaving Aveline alone with her thoughts. Isabela arrived at the Barracks just as the Templar was making his way out of Aveline's office, he nodded to her and she nodded back. Isabela knocked once and Aveline beckoned her unknown visitor inside.

"Hello Aveline." Isabela said walking into the room.

Aveline turned around to meet the amber eyes of the Pirate queen. Aveline was about to tell her that she didn't have time to listen to any sexual banter from her today, until she saw a look in those deep eyes that she hadn't ever expected to see.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Aveline asked concerned.

"I…I need to ask you something." Isabela replied shuffling her feed uncomfortably.

Aveline surveyed her friend curiously, Isabela was acting strange. She was usually confident and flirtatious, but today, she was depressed and anguished.

"Okay, have a seat." Aveline said sitting down on the front of her desk.

Isabela sat in one of the chairs and looked at the guard captain.

"How did you know…that your husband was the one?" Isabela asked awkwardly.

Aveline was taken aback by the sudden inquiry.

"This would have anything to do with Amara would it?" Aveline asked crossing her arms over her armor clad chest.

"Well yes, it would." Isabela replied.

"Thing are getting serious?" Aveline asked.

She was truly curious about the nature of their relationship, but was never comfortable enough to ask about it. Isabela silence was enough conformation for Aveline.

"I just knew. He made me feel like I meant something and that just because I could hold a sword, that didn't mean that, I didn't have a soft side." Aveline said.

Isabela was fighting to suppress her tears; Aveline was the last person she wanted to see her cry.

"Is that how Amara makes you feel?" Aveline asked.

"She makes me feel like I am home." Isabela said her voice thick with emotion.

Aveline looked at Isabela with knowing eyes, and sighed softly. She knew exactly how the other woman was feeling. Her late husband had made her feel the same way.

"When Wesley and I met, it was intense. We shared the same passion, and we were attracted to one another. I had never been with any other men before…so I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, but with him, it just felt natural." Aveline said.

She had never talked in depth with anyone about her relationship with Wesley. It was still painful to deal with his loss, but she knew that there was no way to save him. But somehow she found talking to the Riviani comforting.

"That's how she makes me feel…It confuses me. I have…I was married once, but it didn't work out so well…I have never been good with long term relationships." Isabela said.

"It takes practice and a drive to make someone other than yourself happy. I know…that is difficult for you, since you have had to look out for number one for a very long time. Amara is someone who wants to share her life with you…she already knows your past, what you are capable of." Aveline explained.

Isabela said nothing she just sat there in silence with tears streaming down her face.

"You're afraid of being hurt the way that you were hurt…" Aveline said as the obvious crashed over her.

"I…I was cheated on…and used in the most horrific ways, but I still loved him. But then he ran off with someone else. Threw me aside like I was nothing…so I took all the dignity I had left and I took off. Been on my own ever since." Isabela explained.

She wasn't sure why she was telling Aveline all of this, they had never really seen eye to eye on much of anything, but she figured that honesty was the best policy, after all; Aveline had been honest with her.

"My best advice would be…don't be scared, I mean we take risks all the time. I know that taking a risk with your heart is a little more difficult, but if you go through life fearing the worst, then the worst will happen. Go to Amara…make love to her, and tell her that you want to stay…that you want to go home and stay." Aveline said coming to kneel at Isabela's knees.

"You know Ginger, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were trying to seduce me." Isabela said smiling.

Aveline returned the smile; this was the Isabela that she knew. Trust her to turn something serious, into something filled with sexual innuendoes.

"Take that charm of yours and get out of my office." Aveline said getting to her feet.

Isabela followed and walked towards the door.

"Thank you." Isabela said.

"Don't mention it…And I mean _don't _mention it." Aveline said smiling.

Isabela turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Isabela knew that Aveline was right; she needed to stop being afraid and start taking action. So with the fire lit under her, she walked in the direction of Amara's estate.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Okay, so as I have said this is after Hawke lost her mother…but I forgot to mention that it is also after they defeated the Qunari…Hope that clears things up!

Never Let Me Go: Chapter 4

Isabela left the Viscount's Keep not feeling as quite as reassured as she thought. Though Aveline had given her good advice, she wasn't so sure that it really applied to her and Amara. Though the prospect of really admitting to Amara how she really felt was daunting, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. She stopped at the Hawke Estate and walked inside.

"Ah Ms. Isabela, welcome back." Bohdan said smiling brightly.

"Thank you. Is Amara here?" Isabela asked.

"She is in her room." He replied.

Isabel a nodded and walked up the stairs to Amara's room. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Isabela opened the door and went inside; Amara was lying in bed fast asleep. Isabela smiled and stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed next to Amara.

"I was wondering when you were coming home." Amara said, her eyes still closed.

"I thought you were sleeping." Isabela said.

"No, I have a difficult time sleeping when you aren't here to keep me company." Amara said.

Isabela tensed at this response, but she put her arms around an also naked Amara.

"I went to see Aveline." Isabela said breaking the short silence.

"And what did our fine Captain of the Guard have to say?" Amara asked.

"I just…I wanted to know a few things…so I went to see her." Isabela replied awkwardly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Amara asked.

"I am here aren't I?" Isabela asked.

Amara opened her eyes and looked at her lover in all her glory lying next to her. Amara could see the anguish and sadness on the pirate's face and she knew that there was some un answered questions in those deep amber eyes.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Amara asked softly.

"I…I am confused about how I feel. I have never felt this way and I have got to tell you, it scares me." Isabela said before she could stop herself.

Amara just lay there in stunned silence; she hadn't expected the Pirate Queen to open up so easily, after all she had just walked away from her earlier.

"It's okay to be afraid. I know that you don't love easily, and I know too, that you have been hurt in the worst ways imaginable, but I have proved to you more times than I can count that I would not and will not abandon you." Amara said.

"I know." Isabela choked.

She was on the verge of tears again and she didn't want Amara to see her cry any more, but she couldn't help it. The tears spilled out before she could stop them and she buried herself in Amara's naked chest. Amara just held Isabela while she cried, trying to suppress her own tears, it tore her up to see her lover in such distress, but at the same time, she felt relieved, Because now she knew that her feelings were not one sided. After a long while, Isabela's sobs had died and they lay there in the perfect silence, listening to each other's slow breathing.

"Isa." Amara said tentatively.

"Yes?" Isabela replied.

"I have something to show you, will you get dressed and come with me?" Amara asked.

Isabela looked up at her lover with a confused expression on her face, but the look in Amara's eyes wasn't playful, but serious and concerned.

"Sure love, anything you want." Isabela said.

The two women got out of bed and dressed in silence. Once they were dressed Amara reached for a sheet of parchment in her desk and placed it inside her belt. They walked through High Town in silence, the sun was beginning to go down and Amara wanted to get to their destination before it got too dark. They continued to walk through to Low Town and Isabela started to get suspicious.

"Amara, why are we going to the docks?" Isabela asked.

Amara didn't answer she just kept walking, Isabela struggling to keep up as she continued to follow her lover. Once they reached the docks Isabela stopped dead in her tracks. There was a ship tied to the dock, and it was calling her name.

"Here." Amara said handing her the roll of parchment that she had picked up earlier.

Isabela took the parchment and unrolled it. Her eyes grew wide as she continued to read and then more tears fell as she looked up at the grand ship and then back to Amara.

"You didn't?" Isabela said though she already knew the answer.

"I did." Amara said nodding.

"But why?" Isabela asked, she was confused, she had never expected this.

"Because, I know that the sea calls to you." Amara replied simply.

Isabela shook her head; she had not expected this at all, never expected Amara to give her something as tempting as this. But Isabela had decided that she wasn't going to leave Amara for anything, not even this, not even for the sea.

"Do you not like it?" Amara asked apprehensively.

She could see that Isabela was struggling with something inside herself.

"I love it." Isabela replied.

"Then what is it?" Amara asked.

"I…I'm not going to leave you. So I don't understand why you did this, it must have cost you a fortune." Isabela replied.

"Oh please, I have more money than I know what to do with. And I wanted to do this for you, because I knew that you would always go back to the sea someday, it's all you ever talked about. So I have made it easy for you to fulfill your dream." Amara explained.

"But I don't want this." Isabela said rolling up the parchment and handing it back to Amara who took it in her hands.

"Then what do you want?" Amara asked not looking at her lover.

Isabela came to stand in front of her lover, she lifted Amara's chin between her thumb and forefinger and placed a soft, intense kiss on her lips.

"You babe. I want you." Isabela replied.

This time it was Amara's turn to cry. She couldn't help the flood of tears that fell from her eyes. Isabela pulled the older woman towards her and held her as she cried. Isabela ran her hands through Amara's red hair, rocking her gently as the stood there on the docks. Isabela closed her eyes and listened to the ebb and flow of the sea behind them, yes, it was calling her, but the pull, the beat of Amara's heart was stronger, and she decided that she wasn't going to leave this woman for nothing, not even for her mistress the Sea.

"Hey, look at me." Isabela said once Amara's tears had subsided.

Amara looked up into those deep amber eyes.

"I am not going anywhere. For the longest time all I wanted to do was get away from this place. Go back to a life of thieving and plundering, sleeping on a dusty ship for months at a time and never knowing where the wind was going to take me. But…when you fought the Arishok for me…fought all the Qunari…I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. I shouldn't let my past affect what I do in the future. I have known you for a few years and I know…I know how loyal you are." Isabela explained.

Amara said nothing so Isabela went on.

"I know that I don't have the best track record…and I didn't want any of this…the ship, its great and it's perfectly legal, but I don't want to go anywhere, I have finally found a place to call home." Isabela finished.

"Look I know about your past Isa…I know that you were hurt…I heard some things from people in the Hanged Man, but I never believed that they were true." Amara said.

"Oh yes, they are." Isabela agreed.

Amara shook her head and moved away from Isabela and moved towards the ship. Isabela followed as Amara climbed on board and walked towards the bow and stood there looking out onto the sea. Isabela moved to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her lover, she felt Amara relax into her embrace. They stood in silence for a long time, just enjoying the steady rocking of the ship and the sound of the sea.

"I can see why you love it so much." Amara said breaking the silence.

"It is peaceful huh?" Isabela said running her lips up her lover's neck.

"Y-yes…" Amara stammered.

She shivered as Isabela began to rub her hands up her body. It had been a while since they had made love and she was wet and ready. She could feel Isabela's nipples grow hard against her shoulder blade and her mouth opened to let out a soft moan. She turned in her lover's arms and kissed her. Isabela moaned and pulled her impossibly closer.

"I always dreamed…I have always wanted to make love to you on the sea…" Amara breathed breaking the kiss.

Isabela raised a raven eyebrow and looked around at their surroundings.

"Well, we are on a ship…which _is _on the sea…" Isabela reasoned.

"You're right." Amara agreed.

The Riviani smiled and pulled Amara down onto the deck, settling between her legs. The younger woman moaned and ran her hands over Isabela's firm backside, squeezing it in her strong hands. Isabela moaned and began to remove her lover's shirt, moving down to loosen the ties that were keeping her pants on her hips. She moved her hand into the waist band of Amara's underwear.

"My, my, you're so _wet_." Isabela whispered as she moved her fingers around her lover's clit.

Amara's hip jerked upwards and Isabela smiled, she had her lover right where she wanted her. She removed her hand and moved away. Amara groaned at the loss of contact. Isabela stripped herself naked and did the same to Amara.

"I have always wanted to do this…" Isabela said planting kisses down the Rogue's body.

Amara shivered as she felt Isabela's lips move further down her body. She didn't want their make up to be like this, but couldn't complain, she knew that this was how Isabela let out her emotions. Isabela stopped at the apex of the Rogue's thighs, lightly blowing on the tiny bundle of nerves that was making itself known as the heat built inside itself. Amara said nothing, she knew what was coming next, at least this…doing this was one of the things that she didn't have to guess what was going to happen next. Being like this with Isabela was easy, and they both needed it. Isabela lowered her lips down, kissing the small bundle, Amara jumped and moaned.

"A little eager are we?" Isabela asked in her husky voice.

"Yes…I missed you so much today…" Amara all but moaned, pushing her hips closer to Isabela's mouth.

Isabela smiled and kissed the bundle again, this time moving her tongue across it. Amara's hips jerked forward and Isabela stopped playing games and sucked hard on her clit. Amara let out a gasp and ran her fingers through Isabela's hair, clutching at her, pulling her closer into her sex.

"Maker…Isabela…" Amara gasped as the Pirate added a finger alongside her tongue.

Isabela moved her tongue and finger in and out of the Rogue's sex, forcing loud moans to escape her mouth. It had been far too long since she had made love to Amara. She had only let Amara focus on her, and now it was time to return the favor. Amara moved her hips in rhythm with Isabela's tongue, but she needed more of the Pirate queen. With all the strength she could muster, she pulled Isabela up to her mouth and kissed her hard. Isabela got the hint and pushed three fingers inside, replacing her tongue. Amara pulled away from Isabela's lips and moaned loudly. Isabela sucked hard on the column of her neck, biting down on her pulse point.

"Fuck…Isa…oh Maker yes…harder…" Amara moaned.

Isabela obliged and pushed her fingers in harder, rubbing the heel of her hand against her lover's clit. Amara moved her hips, meeting the hand thrust for thrust, she could feel herself start to cum. Isabela sensed this and flipped them over so that Amara was now riding her hand. Amara buried her head in Isabela's neck and sucked and nipped at the skin of her throat as she continued to ride her hand.

"Oh Maker…Amara…" Isabela moaned.

She could feel herself begin to spasm. She had always been quick to cum, and that was one of the things she liked about herself, she didn't need to touch herself to get off. Just the feel of Amara moving against her was enough to push her over the edge. Amara in all her pre-orgasmic euphoria was going to let herself have all the fun, so without warning, she snaked a hand between their hot bodies and pushed three fingers inside the Pirate queen. Isabela arched up and Amara captured her lips in a kiss.

"Fuck…oh Amara!" Isabela moaned as Amara curled her fingers into her g-spot.

"Fuck. Me. Harder." Amara commanded softly between kisses to the Pirate's sensitive neck.

Isabela pushed her fingers in harder, reaching as far as she could inside the Rogue's sex. Amara moved her hand harder against Isabela's clit; she knew that it wouldn't take long for her lover to cum.

"Oh yes…fuck…Isabela…I'm cumming…" Amara panted.

Isabela moaned and moved her hips harder into Amara's hand while trying to keep up her pace inside her. She knew that she was about to cum and she was determined to cum at the same time.

"Amara…I'm…cum…cumming! Oh Maker!" Isabela moaned as she felt her orgasm rip through her body.

Amara and Isabela cried out at the same time as their orgasms rolled through their bodies, each woman thrusting with reckless abandon into one another. After a few minutes Amara collapsed on top of Isabela, her breathing harsh and heavy as she came down from her orgasmic high. The two women lay there, panting, taking in the smell of them mixed with the salty air from the sea. The ship rocked gently lulling them into drowsy post sex bliss.

"Amara…" Isabela said breaking the silence.

"Yes." Amara replied.

"Why did you really get me this ship?" Isabela asked.

Amara pushed herself off Isabela and sat up next to her.

"Because…if you did decide to leave…I was hoping that you would take me with you." Amara replied looking around the deck.

Isabela sat up as well, and took Amara's hands in hers.

"I…couldn't imagine my life without you Amara." Isabela said.

And there it was, the confession that Amara was waiting for. That was proof that Isabela wasn't going anywhere, that she was hers forever. Even though Isabela had said earlier that she wasn't going anywhere, she wasn't so sure that Isabela wouldn't leave her for this ship, and just hearing her say that, Amara knew it was a done deal.

"We should get home…as much as I love making love to you on this ship deck…I'd much rather make love to you in _our_ bed." Amara said.

"_Our _bed?" Isabela said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, since you…well you feel the way that I do. I mean I don't expect you to move in right away…but I would like it if you would spend the night." Amara replied.

Isabela let out a husky laugh and leaned forward to kiss her lover once more.

"Of course, anything for you Love." Isabela said breaking the kiss.

The two women got dressed, and climbed down off the ship.

"You know, they guys are never going to believe that you bought me a ship." Isabela said as they walked back through Low Town.

"They will, once we show them." Amara said.

"If I leave, I am taking you with me Amara; I hope that you know that." Isabela said.

"I know that now." Amara said honestly.

Isabela said nothing; she stayed silence on the way back to High Town. They reached the mansion and went inside, closing the door behind them.

"Come; let's wake the whole house with our passionate love making." Isabela said dragging Amara up the stairs to their bedroom.

TBC…..?


End file.
